


words that remained unspoken

by lalinearoja



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, Heist Wives, Stripping, Women Loving Women, idiots that won't admit they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalinearoja/pseuds/lalinearoja
Summary: Why do you get out of prison, if all you do is sit around and do nothing when the nightlife is right there to be explored?
Relationships: macarena ferreiro / zulema zahir
Comments: 81
Kudos: 339





	1. the gift

**Author's Note:**

> hello my dears,  
> after the putas mariposas forced me to write another fanfiction little tara and i brainstormed when a plot hit my head and this baby was born.  
> i highly suggest listening to this playlist i made for the fanfic since there are a couple of songs mentioned in this story and trust me, it hits different if you listen to them. the order is chronological. you might have to pause or skip a song at some parts- it depends on how fast you read :) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5qrfVvsroftsZVWciHZ5R7?si=01e-FgLJTgGdFTiF43Cg4A

''I'm tired of this Zulema.''

Macarena was sitting at the table, curling her blonde locks around her fingers. She stared at the wooden material in front of her, the brown lines formed a wild sample on it: light gold melted into dark brown... intertwined, they formed a picture of absolute chaos. The blonde had spent so much time with Zulema, by now she even found them represented in their fucking furniture. 

''This being...?'' the other woman asked, focused on drying the dishes in front of her.

''Doing nothing.''

''What do you mean 'doing nothing'?'' Zulema turned around and put down the towel after drying her hands, facing Macarena. 

''I don't know what your definition of 'nothing' is but robbing stores and stealing jewelry sure as hell can't be it.'' She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, Macarena couldn't help but hide a smile at the familiar sight. It was one of the faces that the brunette made when she knew she was right and had a smart-ass comment to add.

''No, I mean the sitting and waiting for the next plan. We get up, have breakfast, and then nothing. Nothing until we have lunch, if we have lunch. Then nothing again. Once or twice a week we go grocery shopping. But we never go out and have fun, we don't go to bars, nor clubs, nor-''

She was interrupted by a groan.

''Really, Rubia? You want to go out and what, get drunk and tell some horny stranger where we live so he can come over when you need to get laid? Or do you want to fuck him in a bathroom stall each time you meet up until he starts asking questions and you have to kill him?'' 

They've had this conversation before. The last time they ended up finding the compromise that if either of them wanted to get drunk, they would tell the other. So one could drink and the other stayed sober just in case something went wrong. So Zulema really didn't know why she would bring this up, _again_.

Macarena just rolled her eyes and waited until Zulema was done. Their compromise was bullshit. Drinking a bottle of Vodka by herself was not exactly what she needed to have fun. It also wasn't like Zulema was bad company, in fact, Maca actually enjoyed being around her most of the time. 

But the brunette never really let herself go. Maca liked to compare her to a panther; always on the hunt for its next prey and ready to defend itself.

''No, that is not what I meant Zulema'' The blonde answered before standing up to grab the dishes the other woman had just dried and started putting them away. ''I'm just saying that I hate being in this van day and night when there is no heist and there are so many things we could do outside. Why did we get out of prison if all we do is sit here and wait?'' 

'' _Dios, Macarena_.'' Zulema looked at the blonde's back and sighed. ''If we go out once a month are you gonna shut up about this? It's getting annoying.''

Macarena put the last plate away and turned to face the other woman. ''Fine. One night a month. I'll choose first. I know a place we can go to. Put on something else than that black hoodie. Something that's made for a party.''

And with that the blonde grabbed her clothes and locked herself in the bathroom to get ready.

''You really had to insist on driving to avoid drinking again huh? What is it with you?'' 

Macarena was fixing her red lipstick in the mirror as the woman next to her got out of the car. Once she had given her reflection a smirk she stepped out of the vehicle as well, heels making a sound on the floor that annoyed Zulema already. But her blondie was one hell of a sight. 

She was wearing a tight black dress with transparent sleeves, it hugged her curves perfectly. The soft fabric barely reached her lower thighs. The red lipstick matched the color of her heels, it might have been the hottest she ever looked. Although Zulema would never admit it. The brunette herself kept it simple. Black skinny jeans and one of her see through shirts with some weird sample on it that Maca couldn't figure out. 

''You look like we're going to a strip club. Could your dress be any shorter? I'm not gonna be the one to keep all the guys away from you Maca, you know that right?'' Zulema stared at Macarena, a little too long, before she turned around with a shake of her head. 

Macarena just laughed. They both knew that Zulema would keep anyone away if they meant any harm to the blonde. 

''What's gotten up your ass today? I think I am old enough to decide what I'm wearing. But to answer your question; yes my dress could have been way shorter. My thighs are covered. Calm down and loosen up a little.''

And with that, Macarena lead the way to the entrance of the club.

_Cuando te bese - Becky G_

_Pero cuando te vi te juro que me decidí_

but when I saw you I swear I made up my mind

_Acercarme y decirte que_

come closer and I'll tell you that

_Cuando te besé, viajé_

when I kissed you, I traveled

_Sentí que toqué el cielo_

I felt like I touched the sky

_Y no me equivoqué_

and I was not wrong

_Porque lo haría de nuevo_

because I would do it again

_Siento una emoción y bailé con vos_

I felt an emotion and danced with you 

_Porque todo el tiempo yo quiero besarte_

because all the time I want to kiss you

_Quizá', tal vez, nací para amarte_

maybe, maybe I was born to love you

_Quiero volver a besarte, porque_

I want to kiss you again because

_Cuando te besé_

when I kissed you

_Sentí que toqué el cielo_

I felt like I touched the sky

_Y no pense que fuera a suceder_

and I didn't think it was going to happen

  
  
  


Quizá', tal vez, nací para amarte 

The music started echoing through their ears the second they step into the building. Zulema looked around. It was not quite what she was used to. The clubs she'd attend were usually filled with blue light, simply because she liked the color and it was nice to not be surrounded by white flashing lights every two seconds. But in this club the people dancing were covered in red light that eventually turned into dark blue, turquoise and back to red again. 

_nací para amarte_

Zulema followed Macarena down the stairs to the dancefloor and it was only when the blonde started swaying her hips to the rhythm of the song that she actually realized how craved this woman was. All eyes were on Macarena and her red lips.

 _Quiero volver a besarte, porque_

Macarena was singing along, eyes closed and totally letting herself go. She moved her body the way she did ten years ago when she was a dancer and life was good. The song robbed her senses, the only thing that mattered in that moment was her, free as a bird. Zulema observed the blonde, it was nice to see her this way after all the weeks of complains from her.

_Cuando te besé sentí que toqué el cielo_

Maca ran the back of her hands over her neck, wiped her hair away and opened her eyes to find Zulema's green made up eyes staring right back at her. 

''Y no pense que fuera a suceder'' Macarena whispered along to the lyrics.

Then the song was over and the lights turned off.

Zulema removed her eyes from Macarena's, although the only thing she wanted to do that second was grab the blonde and crash their lips together, showing everyone that she was _hers_. Even if it meant smudging red lipstick over her face, it didn't matter. She hated how everyone stared at Macarena as if she was an object, she simply hated people in general. But this scenario was exactly why she disliked going out to clubs. The objectifying. 

No, that was bullshit. Zulema didn't give a fuck about the thirsty men waiting for the hot women to arrive; she really couldn't care less. It was the fact that it was _Macarena_ they were staring at. But it didn't matter; she _didn't_ grab the blonde by her waist and she _didn't_ crash their lips together to claim what belonged to her. Because Macarena _wasn't_ hers.

She was just about to make another feisty comment when the next song started playing and cut the tension between them, since suddenly there were half naked women everywhere. The females that had been dancing on the boxes with the poles were no longer dressed. Instead, they were now barely covered in lace and leather. It was then that Zulema felt like she had been struck by lightning. 

''You dragged me to a _strip club_!?'' The brunette snapped at Maca and took the drink a random stranger had passed to her just a second ago out of her hand. This woman was unbelievable.

Macarena laughed. God the brunette had no idea how to have fun. The Zulema she got to know in prison had been a lot more adventurous than the scorpion she had next to her now.

''Oh come on Zule, just go with it. Lean back and enjoy. Just one night.'' The blonde said with a shake of her head. She had known it would be impossible to convince the other woman to go to a strip club with her so she hadn't said anything. Macarena hadn't chosen the club for the strippers at all, she knew the owner of it, which allowed them to have all drinks for free. The strippers were just a bonus. And she had a surprise in store for the brunette as well.

''Come with me. I need to introduce you to someone.'' She took Zulema's wrist and dragged her to the stairs on the opposite side of the room when she suddenly felt the brunette yanking her arm away. That meant trouble.

''What the fuck do you think you're doing? Make me go out, bring me to a strip club and think I will just accept and go with it?''

''Por dios Zulema!'' Macarena snapped. ''I told you we would go out, yes I did not tell you where exactly we were going because I knew you would make a huge deal out of it. It's just once a month, one night. Why can't you just shut the hell up and enjoy something new? Are you scared of having fu-''

Her mouth was covered by a slim hand that pressed against her lips tightly when Zulema reduced the space between them and green eyes glared at her.

''I'm not scared of anything.'' Zulema growled as she let go of Macarena's face and wiped the red lipstick stains off on her jeans. ''Who do you want to introduce me to? Let's just get this over with.'' She was tired of the blonde teasing her over things like this, so whatever it was that she needed to show her, the brunette would just pretend to be interested and wait until they could finally leave this shitty place.

The blonde gave her a look Zulema couldn't quite decipher before they were both walking down the stairs and entered a different part of the club. The light was still covering the walls and people in different shades of blue and red but the atmosphere was different, it felt less like watching a cheap porn and more like something actually delicate. There were still poorly dressed women everywhere but the clothing itself was sexy, not cheap. A view one could actually enjoy... if only it wasn't for the blonde distraction walking in front of her.

It was just when the two women entered the well hidden room in the very back of the club that _Do I wanna know_ by the Arctic Monkeys started playing, the lyrics always sent chills down Macarena's spine. They reminded her of a time where she was home, fresh out of prison, getting drunk and having only one thing on her mind. 

_Zulema_. 

She had remembered the taste of Tequila on her lips while dancing alone in her living room, a yellow flannel hanging loosely over her shoulders in an attempt to bring back the feeling of what it felt like to share a cell with her. 

Macarena was dragged out of her thoughts and brought back into reality when a familiar face approached her, open arms and a wide smile welcoming her. She hugged the redhead and gave her a big smile in response.

''Long time no see Monica, how have you been? What happened to your brown hair?'' The blonde asked, curling a strand of the red hair between her fingers '' _Me encanta..._ '' Maca murmured before turning her head to the woman she had brought with her. 

''I dyed it... I wanted to try something new again.'' The female answered with a wink and when her eyes wandered over to the other woman in the room. She found the brunette staring at her. ''You must be Zulema right? I've heard a lot about you.'' Monica stepped closer to her, with a tilt of her head she flashed her teeth in a grin ''You're hot... this will be fun.'' 

Zulema gave her a puzzled look, then walked over to Macarena who had sat down on a bench on the opposite side of the small room, observing what was going on in front of her. 

''Is this the woman were talking to on the phone earlier in the car?'' She asked, a hand running over her face. It was a familiar movement to the blonde, it usually meant trouble since Zulema was found to be stressed whenever she did it, so she just gave her a soft smile and nodded her head.

''I said I decide. Next time it's your turn. Just lean back and relax, you won't regret it... Monica is the best, trust me. I speak from experience.''

After being released from prison and ending whatever it was that she had had with Rizos, Macarena felt like a person she hadn't known before. So she had made the decision to try out new things, women included and that's when Monica had crossed her path. It was in this club, so in honor of Zulema agreeing to go out and do something new... she had brought them there.

The brunette was actually surprised at that comment, plus, she was tired of fighting the blonde that day so she didn't say anything at all, just turned around to Monica who grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her down onto the chair.

The song changed to _Haunted_ by Beyonce the moment Zulema's body hit the metal and a gentle hand caressed her shoulder, ran up her neck and soft fingertips brushed over her chin before leaving her body to untie the black silk robe that had been covering her own body. The fabric slid down to the floor and revealed a white corset that embraced the woman's curves. Monica locked eyes with Zulema who had simply been staring at her the whole time and minimized the distance between them, her chest only inches away from the brunette's face before her hand found dark hair and formed a fist. 

Zulema pursed her lips when she felt the body sink down onto her own, green eyes burning into grey eyes at the same time that Monica wrapped her arms around the back of Zulema's neck and brought her chest up to her face, hips rolling against the brunette's. 

Macarena stared at the scenario in front of her, heat rushing through her body at the sight. Zulema's expression was harder to read than ever, it was a mixture of twitching lips and eyes that kept glaring at the other woman. She couldn't quite tell whether the brunette wanted to kill the ginger or if deep down, she actually enjoyed it. But the got her answer when she saw Zulema's body stiffen at the contact of Monica's hand running over her inner thigh.

If you didn't know Zulema, this movement would have slipped through your fingers within the blink of an eye, but Macarena had been living with her for around two years now, she knew Zulema, she could read her like an open book. That little flinch of her body at the contact of Monica's touch was prove enough that she actually did enjoy it, so the blonde locked eyes with the two bodies and watched Zulema's reactions at every single motion to keep it in mind. Perhaps it could be necessary at some point.

In the meantime, the brunette was counting the seconds until the song was over. Yes, she did like it in one way or another, but the thing that actually didn't leave her mind were Macarena's words.

_I speak from experience._

The plain imagination of Monica doing this to Macarena made her head feel fuzzy, the ginger's hands running over the blonde's body, Macarena stiffening, the looks she must've had on her face…

She didn't notice she had closed her eyes until the heat of Monica's body was gone. Zulema opened them and found a tantalizing smirk flashing at her. Macarena was smart enough to not say a word that moment, it would've resulted in another argument, sometimes words were better to be left unspoken. She stood up from the bench and gave Monica a kiss on her cheek, silently thanking her before she left and the two women were left alone.

Macarena's smile faded, Zulema's face was encoded, not even the blonde could read her in that moment. So many things were on her mind, so many things she wanted, needed to tell Macarena, things she wanted to do to her, wanted to hear from her. But the room remained silent, except for the music that was quietly playing in the backround. 

So the words remained unspoken.

It was Macarena who broke their staring battle when she looked down at the floor before stepping towards the exit of the room, walking towards the stairs again to make her way back to the dancefloor. She didn't have to look back to know that Zulema wasn't following her, in all honesty, she didn't expect her to. The blonde went to the bar, ordered a shot and eventually started talking to a female that offered her the seat next to her.

Meanwhile, Zulema was sitting on the bench Macarena hat sat on before, hands tugging at her black hair until she ran them over her face and took a deep breath. She was usually the one in control, nothing ever broke the walls she had built all those years, and now? Now she was sitting in a fucking strip club Macarena had dragged her to, a woman had given her a lap dance and Macarena had just sat there and watched. She, who never in her life would've agreed to let Macarena set her up for something like this, let alone taking control over anything at all.

The woman laughed, this was absurd. 

Zulema Zahir never lost control, she had always been the one in charge. Everyone in prison feared her and her brain, she had always been smarter than everyone else, always three steps ahead. Secretly cursing herself for losing control over someone like Macarena, she finally stood up and one last time kicked her own ass for getting hot for the blonde that didn't seem to be leaving her mind that night.

  
  
  
_Rosa_ by J Balvin was sounding through the speakers and made the room vibrate, it was so loud that Zulema could feel every single beat echo through her body. Her eyes scanned the room for Macarena. By now the strippers were gone and the room was filled with a lot of people. The scent of alcohol and sweat lingered in the air. She hated this part of parties, the part where everybody was so drunk you would only find bodies pressed up against each other. It didn't allow you to actually dance as every movement was connected to touching a random stranger. It was disgusting. She really just wanted to leave. 

It wasn't until a minute later she finally spotted Macarena, dancing in the middle of the dancefloor with a woman she had never seen before. Her inner dancer truly emerged, the brunette had never seen her dance like that. Sure, from time to time Maca would have a few drinks in the van and dance to the playlist they had made for whenever they felt like they needed a time out from reality, but it had never been like this. The way she moved her body to the rhythm, tossed her head from side to side, the way the muscles of her thighs tensed with every step she took and the heat that left a thin sweat film on her skin... 

Zulema watched her like a panther on the hunt for its prey and maybe, just maybe she had spotted her prey right that moment.

Another female stepped behind Macarena, approaching the dancing woman's waist to pull her closer to herself, their hips starting to move in sync. Just when Zulema thought she couldn't get any hotter for her, the woman standing behind Macarena ran her hands over her thighs, pulling the dress up with her just a few inches too high. Zulema spotted red fabric flashing from under the black dress.

It was lace. 

She turned her head, wet her lips and made her way through the crowd. She reached for Macarena and with a nod of her head gave her the sign to come with her and leave. Much to her surprise she didn't even complain. The brunette tugged at the end of the black dress to cover up Maca's lingerie before following her to the exit of the club.

''Are you okay?'' Macarena asked once they were in the car and on their way back to the van. Of course she was disappointed Zulema had already wanted to leave but at least she hadn't refused to accept her little 'gift' so Macarena hadn't made a scene in the club and just left with her.

''I'm fine. Just tired, it was a long day.'' Zulema replied, focusing on the road in front of her rather than peeking over at the person next to her.

They sat in the car in silence for a while until Macarena decided to turn on the radio, but it turned out to be a mistake. _Cuando te besé_ was playing through the car, the exact part of it she had been dancing to when they first entered the club. Macarena didn't have to look over at the brunette to know which scene was going through her head that moment, she had seen her staring. During the striptease and the dancefloor, twice. 

She turned off the music again, the tension inside of the car became unbearable. Neither of them said a word so they were left in silence once again, Macarena turned away to rest her elbow on the door and laid her head onto the palm of her hand, covering her face with it. Suddenly she was really, really exhausted.

  
  
  
Once they arrived at their little place and both of them had gotten out of the car and into the van Macarena walked over to their chain of lights and turned them on. They had removed the christmas decorations a month ago but Maca had insisted on keeping the lights at least. They made their caravan feel more like a home to her and nice to look at in the dark. Zulema always complained about how they distracted her from sleeping but she knew she just said that to get on her nerves, she had something against everything Macarena liked in some kind of way. She usually complained whenever Maca turned them on but it seemed like this time she was either too lost in her own thoughts to notice or the tension between them was _this_ bad. 

Macarena turned around to her, sighed and took a step closer to the brunette. ''Zulema?''

That one turned her head for a glance at the blonde.

''Hm?'' She replied, then turned her attention back to the glass she had been filling with water, her back still facing Macarena. Emptying it with one big sip she placed the glass into the sink when the blonde's words sent chills through her body.

''Happy Birthday...'' Macarena whispered, biting her finger nervously. There was no immediate response. A moment passed, then another. She didn't know how much time had passed when the brunette finally turned around to face her.

''That's why you did it? You wanted to go out tonight to celebrate my birthday?''

Macarena had already opened her mouth to answer Zulema's question but she got interrupted before she could make a single sound.

''Since when do you care about birthdays? We didn't celebrate last year, what's gotten into you? What makes you think you can just drag me to a strip club and expect to watch a woman taking off her clothes in front of me while you are watching? Who the fuck are you, Sandoval? Does it turn you on to watch people make out?'' 

With that she received a slap to the face.

''Listen to me, Zulema. I know this might not have been the birthday gift you wanted. Fine. No problem. If you didn't like it that's okay. But you don't get to compare me to the man who sexually assaulted half the prison, sexually assaulted me while I was in a coma, raped your best friend and got her pregnant. I was trying to be nice, Zulema. Why can't you just accept and enjoy something for once?'' 

Macarena went from furious to upset. There had never been bad intentions. She had only wanted to distract Zulema in a different way than with alcohol and robberies, but this reaction surely wasn't what she had expected at all.

Zulema did not reply. So the blonde continued.

''Look, I know you're gonna tell me that you didn't like it. You're gonna deny enjoying just a second of what Monica did to you, but you know what?'' Maca stepped closer to the brunette, her green eyes calmly locking with Zulema's before she continued talking. ''I know you. I have been living with you for more than two years now, I can read you. And I saw the way your body flinched when Monica did this.''

Macarena brought her hand between the two bodies and brushed her fingertips over the woman's thigh, the reaction being the same it was about two hours ago; the body in front of her tensed up.

''I also saw you staring at me when I was dancing. First, when we entered the club and I started lip synching to _Cuando te besé_. Then again when Monica sat down onto your lap. It was only a brief second but I saw it. And finally when I was dancing with Malina and she accidentally pulled up my dress.'' The blonde let her fingertips run up Zulema's thigh until she removed her hand, placed both of them onto the counter next to the female's hips and stared into her green eyes. ''Or am I wrong?''

Oh how Zulema hated her in that moment.

She grabbed her wrists, removed them from the sink and pushed Macarena away to get out of her trap.

''The world doesn't revolve around you, rubia. The problem wasn't you, the problem was that ginger trying to give me a lapdance.'' Zulema snorted. ''You really think she is the best? Those two minutes were the best she could do? Please.'' The brunette sat down on their bed and started to untie her shoes when she saw long, naked legs coming closer to her. Music started playing in the backround, a familiar song from their playlist was sounding through the speakers. Lips by the xx. It was the one Macarena always played at last, when the alcohol was flooding through her blood and she was high on endorphins, letting herself go.

Kicking off her boots, Zulema straightened her back, leaned back onto her hands and tilted her head to the side. ''Que?'' 

Macarena reached behind her back, grabbed the zipper of the dress and slowly started pulling it down.

''What the fuck are you doing?'' Zulema growled, squinting her eyes.

''You complain about Monica being a bad stripper, complain about the club, the lapdance... you complain about everything.'' 

The second that the beat dropped, her zipper was being tugged down, the fabric gently loosened from her shoulders and with one smooth motion her arms were free from the transparent sleeves. The only thing remaining the dress covering her body was her right hand pressing it against her chest.

''Do you want a real lapdance ?'' 

  
  
  
They both knew she wanted it. And god… how badly she wanted it. But admitting it? Not even in her wildest dreams.

The black fabric dropped to the floor and revealed more of what Zulema had spotted in the club earlier. Macarena's body was covered with red lace. Zulema took her time to scan over the female's body; she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her thighs were gracefully embraced by stockings that were held up by the garter belt she was wearing around her creamy tanned hips.The brunette lifted her eyes to the blonde's breasts, a thin layer of lace was covering them, although the see through fabric didn't leave much for imagination. 

Macarena stepped back, the dress being left on the floor as she started to let the music fill her head and stopped thinking about the consequences this would eventually have. When she danced she became part of the music and the music became part of her. 

Macarena made no attempt to get closer to the brunette just yet, she needed her to stare and observe, to realize what was happening in front of her. So she kept her distance, dancing until the song was over and one of Zulema's favorites started playing. Pa'romperla by Bad Bunny.

That was the turning point.

Zulema was tired of sitting and watching. She stood up and grabbed Macarena's wrist just the moment the beat dropped and took control, leading the blonde into a turn before reaching around her waist and pulled her back against her chest. The other hand ran up Macarena's throat where long fingers scratched soft skin, their hips moving in sync to the rhythm. 

Macarena was tempted to let the other woman stay in control, let her take the lead and responsibility for where this would go. It was a brief moment of weakness, caused by Zulema's fingertips that had traveled from her neck to her chest and left a burning sensation on her skin. The blonde felt chills running down her spine, her knees starting to shake. This had to end. 

She ripped Zulema's hand from her chest before they could reach her breasts and turned around, glaring into green eyes in front of her. With a shake of her head Macarena pushed the brunette to sit on the bed, copied Monica's movements from earlier and wrapped her arms around Zulema's neck without breaking their eye contact. She sunk her body on top of the brunette's, their staring battle becoming more intense by the second and reaching its climax with the sudden movement of Macarena's hips at the next beat drop. 

The blonde almost lost the battle. Her breath hitched when she felt Zulema's body pressed against her. It was then that she ran her hands through the dark hair and pulled the woman's head against her chest. A gasp parted her lips when a tongue wet her cleavage and nails digged into her back. It encouraged her to continue the movement of her hips only to feel Zulema's legs spread beneath her. The pitch of Macarena's breath was high, it wouldn't take her much longer to lose control.

But then silence filled the room. The song was over.

Zulema formed a fist in the blonde curls and yanked Macarena's head back. Their eyes met again, neither of them dared to say a word. Seconds passed, turned into a minute and just when Macarena thought they would cross all lines Zulema shoved her off her lap and without another glance she walked out of the van, leaving a panting blonde woman behind


	2. pretty woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dears,  
> this fan fiction is turning out to be longer than expected so I decided to split it into smaller parts.  
> here is chapter two, I won't keep you waiting too long for the next one, I promise

Zulema got back to their van after one or two hours had passed. When she closed the door behind her, her eyes fell onto the sleeping blonde on their bed.

She looked nothing like the seductive woman from a couple of hours ago. Instead, Zulema found the sight in front of her to be quite amusing. The slim body was wrapped around a pillow, blonde strands of hair falling out of the bun on Macarena’s head and loosely onto her face. She was a mess really. But the cherry on top were the little noises she made every now and then, she sounded like baby squirrel.

Zulema found herself staring a little too long before she turned away and changed into her sweatpants and a t-shirt , crawled over the sleeping squirrel and curled up next to Macarena, her back facing the other woman’s. Flashes of naked skin rushed through her mind as soon as Zulema closed her eyes, the images of Macarena’s tensed body on top of her own wouldn’t leave her alone.

The tension between them had always been there in some kind of way, but this night had been different. They had never gotten this physically close before, not in a sexual context anyways. She had seen her naked in prison, had heard her moans late at night when Rizos would fuck her, but this was different.

Zulema turned over, her eyes opening to watch the slim body in front of her. The blonde was sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. It was calming. The brunette sighed, wrapped the sheets closer around her body and closed her eyes again, finally drifting off to sleep.

The next morning the two women were sitting at the table having breakfast, Zulema had woken up earlier as per usual and decided to make breakfast. Macarena never cooked, if it wasn’t for Zulema to make them a real meal every now and then they would be eating cereals and pizza every single day.

“I’ll be going to town today. Do you want me to get anything for you?” Macarena asked, taking a bite of her pancakes as she looked at Zulema and waited for an answer. That one just shook her head, put down her fork and stood up to clean her dishes.

“No, I’m good. You do you. Don’t forget to wear a wig and sunglasses like you did last time, I don’t want to find a new place to stay at again. I like it here. So, don’t fuck it up, _vale?_ ” The brunette replied and walked over to change into her cargo pants and a hoodie.

Macarena rolled her eyes, finished up her pancakes and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, not bothering to put her dirty dishes away.

“Macarena clean up your fucking dishes, I’m not gonna do your dirty work every morning!” Zulema called on her way outside of the van to smoke a cigarette.

“Can I brush my damn teeth first?” Macarena called back, looking at herself in the mirror as she did so before sticking her head out of the bathroom’s door and added “Besides, I think I remember doing the laundry twice in a row and cleaning the whole van last week. Stop complaining!”

Zulema, who was rolling a cigarette between her fingers just groaned, not bothering to fight the blonde back. She had learned that it was pointless quite early in prison. The best thing to do with Macarena was ignore her until she admitted she had been wrong. But usually the blonde kept her mouth shut and pretended nothing happened.

Later that day Macarena came back from her little shopping tour and found the van to be empty. Zulema wasn’t back from doing whatever she was up to yet. The blonde placed the bags onto the table when a plate fell down onto the floor.

 _“Joder!”_ Macarena cursed when the ceramic fell down to the floor. Of course.

She bent down to pick up the shattered pieces and put them in the trash, silently thanking herself for having eaten up her breakfast that day.

Getting back to her bags Macarena pulled out a box and unpacked the portable dvd charger she had bought. It was getting tiring to read the same books over and over again or sitting outside and staring holes in the air while her thoughts were eating her alive. So she had bought a few movies and a portable dvd player to get her mind off things every now and then.

She prepared herself a bowl of sugared popcorn, laid on the bed and started watching _pretty woman._

Macarena was about one hour into the movie when Zulema came back.

“Hey, blondie” She said when a sweet smell hit her senses and she looked over at the blonde.

“You bought a dvd player?” Zulema asked, walking over to the bed and sat down next to Macarena, stealing a handful of popcorn. The other woman just nodded her head, focused on the movie playing in front of them.

They sat on the bed in silence for a while, just watching the movie and eating popcorn for a while, until they reached a certain scene in the movie.

The main character _Vivian_ entered the bedroom and stared at the man she fell in love with, in awe. She had the rule of not kissing her clients, so whenever they had slept together, she never let him kiss her. But in that moment, she sat onto the bed, leaned down and kissed him awake. The scene ended with them actually _making love_ for the first time.

Zulema was taken aback. After what had happened between her and Macarena the other night, she had come back to a peacefully sleeping woman. She felt like she was having a déjà vu. She had wanted to wipe the strands of her hair out of the blonde’s face, brush her fingertips over the soft skin and… well, kiss her.

The brunette got up and approached the door when she felt popcorn being thrown onto the back of her head.

“Where are you going?” Macarena asked, but as per usual she didn’t get an answer, so she paused the movie and followed the brunette outside who was sitting on the bench, focusing on the cigarette between her hands.

“Is everything alright?” She had clearly seen the woman next to her getting uncomfortable when she left the van, which was quite unusual for Zulema.

That one just raised her head and gave her a confused look.

“Can I not go outside and smoke a cigarette? The whole kissing and romance shit started to get on my nerves.” She explained before taking a drag of her cigarette.

Macarena decided to just let it go and step back inside where she continued watching the movie until it was over.

Soon enough, the movie credits appeared, Macarena closed the player and laid down onto her back with a sigh, rubbing her eyes with a yawn when Zulema came back inside and laughed at the blonde.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already, _rubia._ Last night was your turn, tonight it’s my turn. Get your ass up and get ready, we’re going out.” The brunette stated before taking off her hoodie and changing into one of her bershka shirts.

Macarena scowled. She really wasn’t in the mood to go out, she just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep. But she also knew that Zulema wouldn’t take no for an answer. So the blonde sighed and stood up, stepping over to their closet and looked through her clothes.


	3. not the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told y'all I wouldn't make you wait too long

The two women were sitting in a cab on their way to wherever Zulema had planned on going. She hadn’t told Macarena anything, so the blonde kept analyzing their environment the whole ride.

After about fifteen minutes the cab stopped, Zulema paid the driver and they both got out of the car. Unlike the previous night, Macarena had kept her outfit rather simple; tight black leather pants and a red top covered her body. Red really did become Macarena’s color. The blonde’s clothes usually had a warm shade. Brown, red and orange dressed the woman most of the time. Ever since Zulema first saw her in the orange shirt with a giant tiger’s face on it, she associated Macarena with the wild animal she had become in prison. Together, they formed the perfect duo.

The scorpion and the tiger.

Zulema was ripped out of her thoughts when she realized Macarena was staring at her with a big question mark on her face.

“What?” Zulema asked, clearly not knowing what was going on.

“I asked if we are going inside or if you plan on standing here staring at me for the rest of the night.” Macarena repeated after finally getting Zulema’s attention.

“I wasn’t staring at you. I was just thinking.” The brunette stated and walked past the queue, having a confused blonde walking behind her. They didn’t have to pay to get in, the guards stepped aside when they saw Zulema, letting the two females pass by without a word.

“Are you a VIP in here or something?” Macarena asked as she looked around the club. It wasn’t anything special, just people dancing in a dark blue room. No white flashing lights, no mainstream music playing from the speakers. Instead, they were playing songs Macarena had never heard before.

 _Crees que con ese elevator_ _, a_ _mortiguarás la caída_

Macarena liked it. Even though it wasn’t the kind of music she would usually listen to it sounded good, matching the vibe this club was giving off.

Zulema looked at the blonde with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I used to come here every now and then before I got into prison, it changed a little, but the vibe is still the same. I think you’ll like it.” She answered before walking over to the bar to order them two beers, handing one to Macarena who was already starting to dance.

“You never told me you were such a good dancer you know, from what I saw in the club yesterday it’s really in your blood, huh?” Zulema said, curious about where the blonde had picked up her abilities.

Macarena was actually surprised at that comment. It was so casual that it took her a moment to process the question by taking a sip of her beer that Zulema had gotten her. She pursed her lips, shrugged and raised her eyes to Zulema’s when she finally answered.

“I started dancing when I was a child, ballet to be exact. But when I got into high school I was struggling with my grades because I was dancing so much that I had to stop. I switched from ballet to salsa and other dance classes on the weekends and never stopped. So yeah, that’s that.” The blonde took another sip and gave Zulema a soft smile. 

That one couldn’t hide a grin which turned into a chuckle.

“ _Puta bailarina.”_

Macarena rolled her eyes, put her bottle onto the bar and was about to get into the crowd and start dancing when Zulema grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

“What now, Zulema?” She asked, the brunette was starting to get on her nerves.

Zulema just grinned at her, she loved annoying Maca, even though it hadn’t been her intention this time.

“I want to show you a different part of the club. Come with me.” The brunette replied and let go of her wrist as she walked towards the opposite side of the room, Macarena following her with a skeptical look on her face.

Zulema pushed away a curtain that was made of silk, letting Macarena pass by as they entered the new room. And that one was shook at what she was seeing.

 _Dirty Mind_ by Boy Epic was sounding through the room, Macarena’s heart started pounding in her chest and she couldn’t quite figure the reason for it.

The people in this room were dressed in lace and leather, the heat in the room was insane. Girls were kissing girls, boys kissing boys, the sexual tension was unbearable.

Even the bartenders were covered in leather. And when she saw the ropes and handcuffs decorating the walls, she knew what this was.

The blonde stopped walking, her eyes still scanning through the room to process all the impressions that hit her all at once when she felt a cold hand wipe her curls away from her neck, a hot breath hitting her ear that sent shivers down her spine.

“You dragged me to a fucking strip club, this is payback _rubia_ ”

For a short moment Macarena stayed silent, but when she felt Zulema’s hand brush over her neck and up to her cheek in order to make her even more nervous than she already was, the blonde turned around and slapped the brunette’s hand away. She glared at the older woman in front of her and opened her mouth to snap at her when a slim finger pressed onto her lips, completely taking her aback.

“Oh, come on rubita, _just go with it. Lean back and enjoy. Just one night_.” Zulema said, mocking Macarena’s words from the previous night.

The blonde yanked her head away, huffed and turned around to leave into the crowd. And this time Zulema didn’t stop her.

The older woman went to the bar, greeting a few familiar faces while Macarena got into the bathroom, splashing some water on her cheeks, careful not to ruin her makeup.

Unbelievable.

Zulema really fucking took her to a BDSM club to push her out of her comfort zone. And it worked, for a moment. But now that Macarena was looking at herself in the mirror, she shook her head at herself. She wouldn’t let Zulema win this.

So the blonde gathered all her self control and stepped out of the bathroom. She would do what Zulema had told her to do. _Just go with it._

Macarena got back to the dance floor, not bothering to look for the brunette. Instead, she started dancing like she did the night before until she was so out of breath she had to go to the bar. Running her hands through the blonde locks, she sat down onto an empty chair and ordered a beer for herself when she noticed a black-haired woman drop down to the chair next to her. Macarena turned her head, scanning over the female that was now sitting next to her, sipping on her tequila.

She must’ve stared for too long since a moment later dark eyes met her own, staring at the blonde with an intensity that made her insides burn.

“Like what you’re seeing blondie?” The stranger asked and Macarena embarrassedly stared into her bottle.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. You just reminded me of someone I know.” The blonde woman explained and made the other one laugh.

“Hey, give this woman another beer, I think she needs it. That one’s on me.” Her expression got softer when she gave Macarena a smile and tilted her head to the side. “I’m María, who are you? Or should I just call you _rubia_ for the rest of the night?”

Macarena softly laughed and shook her head.

“Please don’t. People do that too much already. My name is Macarena.” The blonde informed María and clinked their glasses. “Nice to meet you María.”

The two women got along quite well, they spent their time chatting, drinking and dancing. Macarena was genuinely enjoying herself. The chemistry was there.

Maybe it was because María reminded her so much of Zulema, or maybe she was just attracted to that type of women.

The longer they danced, the closer they got and before she knew it, she found herself pushed against a wall, warm lips pressing against her own. It had been a while since she had kissed someone and _god_ how she had missed it. The feeling of a tongue brushing over her bottom lip, just waiting for Macarena to give her more access. And she did. Maca’s eyes fell shut as their tongues met and when the blonde ran her hands through black hair it felt like she was kissing Zulema. She pulled María closer by her hair, wanting more of what she was offering her.

Slim hands were starting to explore the blonde's body while the woman started sucking on her neck and for a brief moment Macarena opened her eyes, almost flinching when her eyes locked with green ones. Zulema’s eyes were glistening with something that Macarena couldn’t decipher, but she was clearly staring at the two women while drinking her tequila. And when a moan parted the blonde’s lips, she just _knew_ that the brunette’s lip was twitching like it always did when Zulema was trying to hide her attraction to something.

But then their staring battle was over, Zulema left.

And for some reason Macarena stopped enjoying María’s lips on her skin, because they weren’t _Zulema’s._


	4. the red line

Zulema was standing outside, smoking a cigarette and staring at the night sky. She was thinking about the scene that had played in front of her just a few minutes ago. Apparently, it was Macarena’s hobby to make out with women in clubs. Zulema didn’t know when the blonde got _that_ attracted to women. Sure, there had been Rizos but that was back in prison. The brunette had always thought that Macarena was more attracted to men, but it seemed like she didn’t give a shit about them recently, at least not when she was out.

A slim figure caught her attention.

Macarena was standing right in front of her, wiping a thumb over the corner of her mouth to fix her smudged red lipstick.

“Are you done dry-humping on the fucking dancefloor?” The brunette casually asked before taking a drag of her cigarette and looked at a laughing Macarena.

“No, I am done _dry-humping_. I am not really interested in hooking up with someone who is not a good kisser.”

_What a poor excuse._

The truth was that María was an excellent kisser, maybe even the best one she had met so far. But after she had locked eyes with Zulema, it didn’t feel the same. So she had made a stupid excuse about needing to go to the bathroom and left a panting María behind.

“Sure, whatever.” Zulema snorted, put out her cigarette and grabbed her phone to call them a cab.

They both stayed silent during the ride home, busy with their own thoughts.

The driver let them out a few streets away from the path that led to their van since they obviously didn’t want anyone to know where they lived, and then it was just the two of them walking together through the night in silence.

Macarena got inside the van, immediately taking off her boots and approaching the bathroom, she was ready for some sleep.

Zulema scrunched her lips between her fingers, her eyes following Macarena.

“So, I guess it didn’t go as bad as you thought it would, huh?” she finally said and sat down on their bed, untying her shoes.

“No, I had a good time actually. That club wouldn’t be my first choice, but it was not bad.” Macarena replied from the bathroom while tying her hair into a ponytail, taking off her lipstick so she could brush her teeth.

“Did that woman get you off?” Zulema continued and the blonde almost choked on her toothpaste.

“ _Perdón_?”

“Did she get you off?” The brunette repeated, tossing her boots to the side before getting off the bed to join Macarena in the bathroom.

“Why do you care?” The blonde asked without paying any attention to the other woman.

“I don’t.” Zulema replied, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorframe and kept staring at Macarena who was struggling to focus on brushing her teeth, anger building up inside of her slowly.

“Then why do you ask?” The blonde spit the toothpaste into the sink, rinsed out her mouth and cleaned up the mess.

“Because you seem to open your legs for anyone who tries to make an effort.”

At that point Macarena lost it.

She threw her toothbrush into the cup that was placed on the sink and turned around furiously, glaring at the woman in front of her.

“What is your _fucking_ problem, Zulema?”

The brunette watched Macarena getting closer to her, but she only raised her chin and looked down at the smaller blonde, remaining unbothered and calm.

“ _You_ are my fucking problem.”

The younger woman snorted, licking her teeth while one hand ran over her forehead.

“For _fucks_ sake. If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who told me to ‘lean back and enjoy’ right? If you have such a big problem with it then _why_ did you bring me there in the first place?” Macarena snapped, but she wasn’t done yet. “You complain about everything I do. The groceries, the laundry, the cleaning, even the way I fucking sleep!” She stepped even closer to the woman, lowered her voice and continued to talk. “You hate yourself so much that you transfer your whole anger onto me.”

Before she could say anything else, Zulema cut her off by wrapping slim fingers around Macarena’s throat and pushed her against the wall, the brunette’s nails cutting into her skin as she reduced the space between them to a minimum.

“Don’t forget who you’re fucking talking to, _puta_. You’re walking on very thin ice right now.” She growled threatening, feeling Macarena’s body tense against her own. Much to her own amusement. It seemed funny to her that it only took a grab by her throat to make Macarena weak. The way the blonde’s eyes almost fell shut when her jaw dropped at the touch of Zulema’s hands gave her away.

“Look at you _…_ trembling just by my touch. Are you that sensitive _cariño?_ Still turned on because that black-haired woman was _such_ a bad kisser and couldn’t get you off?” The grip around Macarena’s throat tightened, making her gasp for air, her eyes threatening to close again.

“Are you into choking, _rubia?_ ” The brunette asked when she felt the woman’s pulse starting to race beneath her fingers. “Maybe the BDSM themed club wasn’t the wrong choice for you after all, do you like it rough _amor_?”

Macarena wasn’t capable of saying anything. Too much was happening all at once, Zulema’s hand that was still giving her trouble breathing, her face being _too_ close to her own, just like her body and it was driving Macarena insane.

The blonde was just about to try and get her self-control back when Zulema recklessly pushed her leg between Macarena’s thighs, making her curse.

_Fuck._

For a moment the blonde was just staring into the scorpion’s eyes. What the _fuck_ was she doing? Macarena let out a shaky breath, attempting to remove her body from Zulema’s leg by trying to move backwards, but Zulema only pressed herself up against the younger woman even more and started moving her leg between Macarena’s thighs. The blonde’s arm fell against the doorframe, she was panting, gripping onto it tightly as her head fell to the side.

Zulema took the opportunity to remove her hand from the woman’s neck and place wet kisses on the exposed skin before pushing Macarena’s legs apart with her foot that was pressing against the blonde’s ankle.

She grinned against Maca’s neck. She had so much power over her, they were both fully dressed, she was barely touching her and yet she had her completely wrapped around her finger and out of breath already.

But then the blonde pushed the brunette away, ran her hands over her flushed cheeks and rushed out of the bathroom, her legs shaking as she walked over to the bed. She was just about to lay down when she felt a stinging pain rushing through her scalp.

Zulema had grabbed her ponytail and yanked her hair back, bringing her lips to the blonde’s ear.

“Stop playing games Macarena.” She whispered and let her hand travel into the black leather pants, feeling the heat between Macarena’s legs through her underwear. “Seems like you’re enjoying this more than you want to admit to yourself. I barely touched you and yet you’re _soaking_ rubia.”

Macarena sighed, her head fell back against Zulema’s shoulder who was teasing her through her panties. She needed more, all of her.

The brunette pulled her hand out of the black pants, leaving a whining blonde against her body before turning her around and pushing her onto the bed.

“Take off your clothes.” Zulema demanded, watching the slim body in front of her falling into the sheets beneath them before crawling on top of the other woman.

Macarena was unzipping her pants a little too slow for Zulema’s taste, so she lent her a helping hand and ripped apart the red fabric that was covering the blonde’s torso, finally leaving the woman in her black underwear.

The brunette hovered above Macarena, her tongue running down the woman’s chest painfully slow until she reached her navel where she stopped and sat up, pinning Macarena’s arms next to her head.

“Where are your stockings from last night?” She asked, looking into her eyes. Macarena’s pupils had increased its size, desire was glistening inside of them. A sight Zulema could get used to.

“In the bottom shelf of the closet.” The blonde replied and watched Zulema stand up to get them. She was nervous. Ever since she had given her the lap dance last night there was a tension between them that drove them both insane and now that they were finally giving in to what they had desired the past two years things would change.

“Move up a bit.” Zulema ordered, unfolding the red stockings in her hand before grabbing Macarena’s wrists and tying them to the bed above her head. The blonde tugged at her arms, testing how tight they were wrapped around her and looked at Zulema. The brunette was holding the other stocking in her hands and sat on Macarena’s hips again, moving her hands above the blonde’s head.

“Close your eyes, _rubia_.” She whispered gently. An exception to the usual harsh tone of her voice.

Macarena obeyed and felt the soft fabric cover her eyes, leaving her in complete darkness. She trusted Zulema, which was a strange new feeling for her but something inside of her knew that the brunette wouldn’t hurt her. She was enjoying this just as much as she did herself.

Zulema took a moment to stare at the sight in front of her. Seeing Macarena beneath her like this, helpless to her touch turned her on _tremendously_. She ran her hands over the blonde’s breasts, squeezing them as her lips left wet kisses on the woman’s neck. Soft fingers ran up her waist, silently asking the blonde for more access who immediately took the hint and arched her back for Zulema to open her bra, removing the underwear from her chest.

Macarena shivered, Zulema could see the goosebumps forming on the woman’s skin and bent down, her tongue meeting the newly exposed skin, making the blonde moan. She bit into it while her hand slid down the tanned body, meeting the waistband of the black panties and brushed her fingertips over it in order to tease the already shaking body underneath her before finally pulling off the last piece of clothing that was left, leaving Macarena completely naked.

That one felt Zulema’s eyes burning into her skin and bit her lip, impatiently waiting for her to _finally_ touch her. And Zulema did.

The brunette caressed Macarena’s body, hearing her breath hitching and noticing the woman subconsciously parting her legs which made Zulema snicker.

Macarena felt strong arms wrap around her thighs, holding them close to Zulema’s shoulders when teeth sank into heated skin, making her hiss in pain. She wasn’t exactly being gentle with her at all, everything was connected to either teasing or pain with this woman. But this time the pain seemed to only turn her on even more than she already was.

She was just about to start complaining when she perceived Zulema’s tongue right where she needed her the most and squirmed, her hips lifting from the mattress. The brunette harshly dug her nails into the blonde’s waist, pushing her back down and removed her head from between her legs. 

“Listen to me _princesa,_ I will only say this once. You either stay still or you get yourself off alone, _vale?_ ” Zulema growled, looking at the blonde who just pressed her lips together, biting them to keep her mouth shut. “Bien.” The brunette said when she saw Macarena obey, placed a kiss onto her thigh and brought her close to her face again. She ran her tongue through the sensitive region before she started to _suck,_ making the blonde _moan_.

Macarena was getting close embarrassingly fast, the time Zulema had taken with her during the foreplay already left her trembling but now that she was actually giving her what she needed, she almost lost it.

The blonde arched her back, ready for Zulema to push her over the edge.

But she didn’t.

When Zulema felt Macarena’s body tense up she stopped the movement of her tongue and let the blonde catch her breath for a brief moment. She wouldn’t leave her hanging, but there was something incredibly satisfying about seeing the blonde’s body aching for more and hearing the silent whines coming from her lips.

The brunette removed her arms from Macarena’s thighs and wrapped one of them around her waist instead, leaning onto her elbow as she parted the blonde’s legs a bit further and without a warning slipped two fingers inside, her eyes finding the woman’ face. It was mesmerizing. The blonde’s jaw dropped with another moan, her hips started moving to the rhythm of Zulema’s thrusts, the fact that she couldn’t move nor see only added to the sensation of what the brunette was doing to her.

When Zulema added her tongue again the sensation struck Macarena like lightning. The moans that had escaped her throat before now turned into high pitched cries and just a heartbeat later the brunette picked up the pace and curled her fingers, pushing Macarena over the edge.

Zulema kept her arm around the slim waist tightly, guiding the blonde through her climax before slowly pulling out her fingers, giving her a last lick and finally getting back on top of the blonde.

For a while, the room was silent.

Zulema was leaning on her elbows that were placed on each side of the blonde’s head and watched her coming down from her high. Macarena’s pulse was slowing down, eventually finding a steady rhythm and Zulema couldn’t help but stare at the woman’s lips that were still parted, neither of them saying a word.

She was still tied up and flinched when Zulema’s thumb brushed over her bottom lip. She hadn’t expected the brunette to touch her there, and yet it was a feeling she never wanted to forget again.

If only it were her lips instead of just her thumb.

Macarena’s lips parted an inch more at the touch, the woman’s finger was still tracing soft lines when the words left the blonde’s mouth before she could think about them twice.

“ _Bésame.”_ She whispered, a sound that was barely audible, but she knew the brunette had heard it.

Zulema hesitated. They had never shared a kiss. Sex was just sex, a natural desire that needed to be filled every once in a while. But a kiss, a _real_ kiss was something different. At least for her. If they kissed now, things would change.

_But would they?_

Macarena was tied up after all, she couldn’t see nor touch her. It would just be lips on lips.

_Right?_

“ _Por favor.”_

The sound of Macarena begging for a kiss hit a weak spot.

Zulema leaned in, her thumb moving from the blonde’s lip to her cheek as she cupped it, slowly reducing the space between them until their lips were only inches apart.

The last doubts the brunette had were dispelled when Macarena leaned up and closed the space between them, soft lips placing on her own. It was a short kiss, the first impression of what intimacy between them would feel like. And Zulema was addicted.

She leaned in again, tilting her head to the side when she kissed the blonde again, deepening the kiss as much as she possibly could. Tongues met, softly exploring each other’s for the first time.

It was only then that she realized that Macarena was still tied up. She was unsure whether or not to remove the blindfold but eventually decided against it. She was the one in control. And in this moment, she needed it to stay that way.


	5. like vivian and edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dears,   
> there is no song for this chapter. i recommend reading it in absolute silence!   
> enjoy the second to last chapter <3

_Now_ _ what? _

Zulema’s head was running wild. Macarena was already sound asleep, a thin nightgown covering her body that was curled up next to the brunette. 

After they had kissed, a long silence remained in the van. Both of them knew that things had changed between them the second their lips first met but it felt like an addiction they failed to resist any longer. And in all honesty; Zulema didn’t want to.

When the older woman had finally taken off Macarena’s blindfold she put the soft fabric aside and looked down at a breathless blonde that was still shaking, neither of them daring to cut the silence. Her moans were still echoing through Zulema’s head. 

At one point Macarena had broken their eye contact, covered her body with the nightgown laying under the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She needed some time alone to process everything that had happened the past 48 hours. Because even though she had been the one to bring the brunette to a strip club in the first place, never in her life did she ever expect them to go  _ that  _ far, although the thought had crossed her mind more often than she wanted to admit to herself. 

When she had come back Zulema was already asleep. Or so she’d pretended. 

The truth was, the brunette hadn’t gotten a single second of sleep that night. And now it was 4am. The birds would start singing outside soon. 

Zulema sighed at the thought. She liked waking up early and listening to them while watching the sun rise. It always sent her into a peaceful state of mind, and reminded her that after all these years spent in a yellow uniform, trapped behind bars she was finally free. 

But this night all she felt was restlessness. Her brain wouldn’t shut up, the one thing that was constantly on her mind were Macarena’s lips and how she needed more of the blonde’s warmth that had instantly started to burn the emptiness inside of her. 

The moment their lips had touched for the first time Zulema had lost control over herself, and that was exactly what was making her so restless right now. Being in control was the one thing that had always made her feel safe, people feared her because she was always two steps ahead of everyone. Nothing and no one could fool Zulema Zahir. 

Except for her own brain. 

She had fooled herself by thinking she could push Macarena away from her. Whenever the blonde got too close, Zulema stepped back and made sure to hurt her in one way or another. Like a scorpion protecting itself, trusting its instincts and ready to kill anything it felt threatened by. It had always worked, until now.

The sexual tension however, had always been there. Ever since Macarena first stepped into her cell it was just  _ there _ . They had never acted on it, except for dropping a few comments here and there that were ignored by the other. But the night in the strip club had been different. Never in her life had the brunette ever been  _ this  _ attracted to someone, it actually surprised her that she managed to push Macarena aside when she had finished her lap dance since the only thing she had craved was the woman’s naked body beneath her own.

But the more Zulema thought about it, the more she realized that it had never just been about the sexual tension. Sure, in the beginning it was nothing more than that. But the more time they had spent trying to kill each other the more she realized how similar the blonde was to herself. Deep down, Macarena wasn’t the innocent and prude girl that Zulema first met. Deep down, there had been a wild animal waiting to be released. And prison had finally given her that chance. 

Zulema never wanted to admit it to herself but she did quite like the rubia back then. She wasn’t sure where the turning point had been but the first time she had -sort of- opened up to Macarena was when she thought she would never see the blonde’s face ever again. The day she was supposed to leave Cruz del Sur. 

A smile softened Zulema’s features when she remembered how she had told Macarena how she  _ ‘almost liked her’  _ and for the first time in her life ignored the suspicious voice in her head, screaming at her to leave, that something was wrong. Instead, Zulema had leaned in and pulled the blonde into her arms, closing her eyes when her cheek had touched Macarena’s shoulder…

_ Huge mistake.  _

Bambi had hit the back of her head with an iron and just like that, Macarena almost killed her that day. It was the day Zulema had sworn herself to never trust the blonde ever again, not over her dead body. 

_ But _ . 

Over time, their relationship had changed. The desire to kill Macarena mixed with the urge to fuck her senseless. 

Until the desire for the latter had taken over and swallowed the need to end Macarena’s life with her own bare hands. 

And now here she was, lost thinking about the development of their relationship. 

Zulema looked at Macarena who turned on her back in her sleep, curls falling onto her cheek, making the brunette chuckle. This woman was such a mess when she was sleeping, but the same time she was the most beautiful thing Zulema had ever laid eyes on. 

She reached over and traced her fingertip over soft flushed skin in order to remove the hair from Macarena’s cheek. She loved the blonde’s skin tone. The way her cheeks always had a little rosy shade, almost matching the color of her lips…

Those lips she had kissed not too long ago. 

Zulema found herself staring at the flawless features of Macarena’s face when she suddenly felt like she was the main character stuck in a movie scene. Just a couple of hours ago the two women had been sitting on this bed, watching  _ pretty woman _ together. And  _ oh _ that love scene…

It had reminded her too much of the twisted relationship the two of them have and _how_ _badly_ she wanted to kiss Macarena the way Vivian kissed Edward.

But that would mean giving up control. 

Zulema removed the finger that was resting on the blonde’s skin and gave the sleeping beauty another glance before placing a kiss onto her own finger, then slowly brushed it over Macarena’s lips.

_ Sticking to the plot of the movie scene.  _

But it wasn’t enough. Zulema wanted to feel those lips on her own again, needed to taste her again. 

Was is  _ so _ wrong of her to want Macarena? Was it  _ so _ wrong to give up control and start  _ feeling  _ something again? She was asleep anyways… what would it matter?

Zulema took a deep breath, grazed her knuckle over the other woman’s cheek and then placed it next to her head as she leaned down, slowly ghosting her lips over Macarena’s who was still sound asleep. It was strange how _her_ _feelings_ managed to control her mind. It had never happened before. Having feelings for someone meant showing vulnerability and that was the last thing she had ever wanted. But they had already crossed the line, so Zulema didn’t see a point in fighting herself anymore. She already lost the battle 

So she leaned in again and kissed her. 

Macarena’s body slightly flinched when she woke up to the feeling of soft lips removing from her own, for a second thinking she was dreaming. But when she opened her eyes she saw a familiar pair of dark green ones watching her. It was when Macarena realized her heartbeat increasing, that she understood she wasn’t dreaming. The dark haired must’ve noticed somehow because a second later 

Zulema’s hand found the blonde’s cheek again. She brought her face back to the one beneath her and this time didn’t hesitate a single second. 

Macarena’s mind was still processing everything, she had just woken up and in addition to that,  _ Zulema  _ was  _ kissing  _ her. Again. 

When she had asked the brunette to do so earlier she didn’t really know whether or not it would actually happen. Macarena had given in to the temptation of the situation but much to her own surprise the other woman had fulfilled her wish. 

But this right now felt different. This wasn’t anything like the kiss before. There was something so  _ genuine  _ about it and Macarena was melting in Zulema’s hands. Subconsciously she kissed her back, soft and slow, just lips on lips. And Zulema gave her the time she needed to get rid of the sleepiness that lingered in her head, but the more time passed the more aware of the situation she was. And when Macarena finally realized that this time there was no blindfold, no stocking to keep her hands in place she pulled away and looked up at Zulema who gave her the softest questioning look she had ever witnessed in the ten years of knowing her.

The brunette cupped Macarena’s face, thumbs brushing from her cheeks to her sleeves as she waited for her to do  _ something.  _

Reject her maybe? Get up and leave when the realization would finally hit her? Ask her to kiss her again? She didn’t really know what to expect from the usually so indecisive blonde. 

Said woman reached up to Zulema, wiped dark hair behind the her ears before resting them on the side of her head and pulled her down, lips finally crashing against each other and both of them completely aware of the circumstances and eventual consequences. 

It was now Macarena’s thoughts that were running wild, over analyzing everything. Of course Zulema would open up to her without words in the middle of the night. She couldn’t get past the fact that it actually took a  _ movie scene _ to get her this far though. Macarena knew what the other woman was trying to tell her by waking her up in the middle of a night with a kiss, embodying the love scene of the first film they had ever watched together. 

_ The first time.  _

_ The first love scene.  _

_ Love.  _

Just when the word crossed her mind, Zulema’s tongue brushed against her own and a soft exhale slipped past Macarena’s lips, sending shivers through the brunette’s body. The blonde wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck and pulled her closer when she felt her hands running down her body to slide under the gown she was wearing. 

Zulema noticed Macarena’s hands making their way down her body to the waistband of the sweatpants she was wearing and deepened the kiss, giving her the silent permission she was asking for. 

The younger woman eagerly pulled the black fabric down to Zulema’s thighs before rolling them over to get better access and removed the pants from her body, then tossed them to the floor. She sat on top of her, slowly sliding her hands from Zulema’s belly to her breasts, pulling the black tank top with her. Zulema was the one who proceeded to take it off and drop it next to the sweatpants before finally paying her attention back to Macarena who was scanning over the half naked body, slowly moving her fingertips up and down her skin, making the brunette’s body shiver from the touch. 

Zulema was now left in her underwear. After prison she had gotten used to sleeping with a bra, much to the blonde’s surprise. It was the most exposed she had ever been to Macarena. Being naked always made her feel like she lost a part of her authority, it made her feel vulnerable in some kind of way. Whenever she had sex she would be as dressed as possible, no matter the place or circumstance and somehow Macarena just  _ knew.  _ It was the way that the muscles beneath her tensed and the lip bite that gave Zulema away, but for the blonde she was simply perfect. And she wanted her to know. 

Macarena cupped Zulema’s face and kissed her deeply as her hands started exploring the body that had been pressed up to her own so many times before. Finally  _ feeling  _ it though was a whole new experience. The blonde opened Zulema’s bra and carelessly shoved it away, her focus being on the woman’s breasts.

She had never seen this much of her before. Not even in prison. The brunette would always shower alone, get dressed alone. Always isolated. Even during the time they had spent in Morocco. While her, Saray and Casper were wearing bikinis - or nothing except for the bikini pants in Saray’s case - Zulema had been wearing a denim skirt and a black top. 

Macarena ran her tongue over one of them as her hands found the other, her thumb slowly tracing circles on the heated skin. She felt Zulema’s breathing getting deeper, a hiss coming from her throat when the blonde bit down into the sensitive spot but once she felt the woman’s tongue soothing the area she looked down into green eyes that locked with hers. Macarena gave her a small smirk, drawing a chuckle from the brunette before removing her face from Zulema’s torso to lean back up for a kiss while taking off the last piece of clothing remaining on her body. 

She now had Zulema beneath her, completely naked. 

Adrenaline ran through her veins and she was just about to slide her hand down the woman’s stomach when she felt strong fingers wrap around her wrist. Macarena raised her head and gave the brunette a questioning look. Zulema slid her hands up the blonde’s back before dragging the nightgown off her body. 

Macarena understood. If she was naked, she wanted her to be as well. 

She gave her a gentle smile, then continued the movement of her hand, reaching Zulema’s inner thigh with her fingertips when their lips met again before the brunette’s lips parted against her own, breathing a low moan into Macarena’s mouth at the touch of the blonde’s fingers on the most sensitive part of her body. The younger woman teased her a little, waiting until she felt Zulema was wet enough to slide one finger into her, giving her a moment before adding the second one and picking up a slow pace of moving them inside of her. 

Macarena loved the low sounds Zulema was making, it poisoned her senses and the only desire that she had this moment was to get more of it. The blonde pressed her chest up against Zulema’s, her mouth proceeding to place wet kisses on the brunette’s neck who buried her hands in blonde locks and held her as close as humanly possible. 

Macarena took her time with Zulema. This wouldn’t be a quickie they would get over with in order to satisfy each other’s desires but she had to find the balance between teasing and satisfying. She didn’t want to make the brunette wait too long for the orgasm she was craving but she also couldn’t get enough of the way Zulema was holding onto her, her body aching for more. The blonde picked up her pace and slowly added a third finger, the amount of Zulema’s moans increasing at the new sensation. It wouldn’t take her much longer until she would fully surrender in Macarena’s arms, there was just a little touch missing. She yanked the blonde’s head away from her neck, glaring into her eyes while her body started to shake and  _ god  _ Macarena was mesmerized by this woman. Of course she knew what Zulema needed to be pushed over the edge and when she made sure that the other woman wouldn’t break the eye contact she pressed her thumb against the spot between Zulema’s legs that was screaming for attention. 

Just a second later, for a short moment, there was complete silence in the van, Zulema held her breath and the blonde subconsciously did the same. The grip on Macarena’s hair tightened, a painful and yet somehow satisfying sting rushing through her scalp when Zulema’s orgasm hit her. She was watching the wild play of her muscles when her body started trembling, the brunette’s breath hitching before she finally let out a high pitched gasp. 

Zulema was not a screamer, just like Macarena would have guessed. The fact that she had been able to get sounds out of her at all had already been a surprise. 

She watched Zulema’s face, the image of a dropped jaw, furrowed eyebrows and eyes that eventually fell shut burning into her mind. She wanted to remember this face forever. 

Zulema’s body eventually collapsed. The previously arched back was now laying in the sheets again, the stiffened muscles started to relax and her hands let go of Macarena’s hair to run over her own face as a deep sigh filled the room. Macarena sat up slowly, straddling Zulema’s waist who was now looking up at her, fingertips running up and down the blonde’s thighs. She removed her own fingers from the brunette’s body, locking eyes with Zulema when she ran her tongue over each of them separately and closed her eyes with a sigh at the taste, putting on a show. A smirk appeared on Macarena’s face when she noticed the other woman biting her lip, hunger glistening in the dark green eyes who were watching every movement of the blonde’s tongue that was licking her hand clean. 

That smirk quickly disappeared though. Before she knew, Zulema sat up straight. Her hand was grabbing the back of her neck, pulling Macarena in for a deep kiss that was all about tasting each other. She wouldn’t let the blonde dominate her like that. In the end it would be  _ her  _ in control, always. 

Macarena was now sitting in Zulema’s lap. The force the brunette was holding her close with causing their chests to touch and adding to the desire that was currently rushing through Macarena’s blood. Getting Zulema off had turned her on so much that she felt like her body was going to explode at any given minute if the other woman didn’t touch her anytime soon. It only took Zulema seconds. Without any hesitation her free hand slipped between their bodies and went straight to where Macarena needed her the most, cupping her completely before returning the favor the blonde had done her not too long ago by entering her with one, then two fingers and picking up a slow pace. Macarena’s head fell back, hands gripping onto Zulema’s shoulders when a moan of relief parted her lips. 

Zulema took the invitation to the blonde’s neck and bit into soft skin, a groan coming from the woman above her before she ran her tongue over the spot, soothing the marked skin. She picked up the pace when Macarena started moving her hips against her, greedy for more. The blonde was trembling already, each moan had a higher pitch than the previous, her breath shaking and after making sure Macarena was ready, Zulema added her third finger pushing the blonde close to the edge. 

The woman on top pressed her thighs against the brunette’s hips, rolling her own against Zulema’s body and her head moved forward until their foreheads touched. Macarena just needed a  _ little _ more. Her nails dug into Zulema’s shoulders who was now biting her bottom lip, making the blonde groan in a mixture of pain and lust. 

Zulema’s hand wandered down from Macarena’s neck to her back, holding her closer to herself in order to give the writhing body more support before giving in to the younger woman’s needs and placing her thumb onto the most sensitive spot of her body. Macarena’s moan turned into a cry when in addition to the new sensation, Zulema curled her fingers inside of her and hit all spots at once. She couldn’t take it any longer. 

Stars were exploding behind Macarena’s eyes when the orgasm hit her senses, her whole body tensing around Zulema for quite a few seconds before her muscles gave in and the brunette had to wrap both her arms around the slim body after removing them from in between the blonde’s thighs. 

It was the most intense thing Macarena had ever experienced, she had  _ never  _ had something  _ this  _ intense with someone before. 

As she was sitting there, coming down from her high, breathless against Zulema, everything hit her all at once. 

All the feelings Macarena had tried to hide and lock away in the deepest parts of her heart suddenly came to light and overwhelmed her. The way they had gone from trying to kill each other, to working with each other and finally getting to know their partner in crime. Their story was something  _ so  _ incredibly complex that not even she could understand it. But she had never been this sure of her feelings for another person before. 

The realization hit her and a lump crawled up her throat, giving her trouble breathing. 

Zulema was still holding her, their foreheads still leaning against each other’s, eyes closed and just letting the blonde woman calm down. 

Until she tasted something salty on her lips. 

The brunette was confused, where did this come from? She opened her eyes and softly pulled back her head to find two tears rolling down Macarena’s cheeks, her heart stinging at the sight. But she knew where Macarena was coming from. Those were tears of overwhelm but most importantly  _ relief.  _

Zulema gently wiped the tears away with her thumbs and kissed the blonde’s forehead.

“Shhh…  _ tranquila.” _ She whispered before ghosting her lips over Macarena’s who ran her hands through Zulema’s hair, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs gently. 

They remained in that position for a while, fingers tracing lines and circles over heated skin, lazy kisses being placed onto each other’s lips until they laid down, Macarena laying on top of Zulema under the covers. She was just about to drift off to sleep from the feeling of Zulema’s hands running through her hair when the words that had always remained unspoken finally fell from the brunette’s lips and Macarena was suddenly wide awake. 

“ _ Te quiero, rubia.”  _


	6. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so, it comes to an end

Macarena never replied that night. 

A week had passed. 

She had pretended to be asleep already. When Zulema had told her that she  _ loved _ her she froze. This hadn’t just been a simple confession, maybe it had been the first and last time she would ever hear Zulema say those three words to her. Maybe she had missed her chance. 

The scorpion was no fool. Of course the blonde had heard her. She’s had Macarena’s naked body laying on top of her own when Zulema spoke her words and felt the younger woman’s pulse speed up immensely. It gave her away. But she never got an answer. And Zulema wanted to shove the blonde off her body, angry for letting her make a complete fool of herself by not replying. But she didn’t. She had kept Macarena close and eventually doze off. 

Right now it was 4:30am and Macarena was wide awake. The sun would start rising soon and after trying to fall back asleep for half an hour she finally gave up. She crawled off Zulema who was still sound asleep, looking as peaceful as ever and smiled at the sight. Another rare occasion. The blonde pulled the sheets over the woman’s body, making sure not to wake her and stepped to their closet to grab one of her black bikinis. 

After not talking about the other night’s events they had decided to get away for a weekend. Away from heists, away from everything. The closest beach was their choice in the end. It was about two and a half hours away from where their van was currently standing and now they had spent two nights there together. They would leave in the afternoon and Macarena was sleepless. 

When she had covered her naked body with the bikini she took their speaker, her phone and a towel before stepping outside. It was a warm morning, the heat from the previous days still lingering in the air. Macarena walked towards the water, stopping eventually to lay her towel down into the sand and connected her phone to the speaker. 

The blonde opened the bun on her head she had been sleeping with and stared at the horizon, the first glimpses of sun slowly started showing as the first lines of  _ No te enamores  _ by Efecto Pastillo started playing. 

_ Como te pido que no te enamores?  _

For how long have they been trying to fight and kill each other, just because they were too stubborn to look behind the other’s facade. How many years did they waste, pretending to hate the other when deep down, it had always been something else that connected them. 

_ Quiero emborracharme con tus besos pronto.  _

Macarena sighed. How much she loved this woman. For how many years she had. But it had taken her a long time to fall in love with her. All the pain Zulema had caused her wasn’t something she could just forget that easily. But she had gotten there, after an eternal battle with herself she was now here, living in a van with the brunette. The woman that had completely changed her life. From boring to adventurous, passionate. In the end, Zulema had brought out the best in her. 

Macarena had wanted to say it back. She had wanted to tell her she felt the same way. But she couldn’t, not that night. It had felt like she was struck by lightning, her senses went completely numb. But now that a little time had passed… she needed to tell her before she would lose her forever. 

Macarena closed her eyes, listening to the waves crashing on the rocks and slowly started moving her body to the rhythm of the music. She would get back to dancing somehow. Maybe a fake ID would work, she’d find a way. 

As if the music had read her thoughts, one of the songs she had always used to dance to started playing. 

_ Chillax - Farruko _

And so, she started dancing again. 

Zulema was slowly waking up, the sun started to rise and when a gentle light was filling the room she finally opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them before she realized Macarena wasn’t there. It was strange, the brunette was usually the first one to wake up, always. She had never seen the blonde waking up before her. But where was she?

Zulema sat up and looked around. Macarena’s clothes were still laying on the floor next to the bed she had tossed them to last night. The scorpion smirked at the memory and stood up to fix herself a cup of coffee when she noticed a silhouette moving from the corner of her eye. 

She turned her head and looked out of the window. 

There she was. Dancing. The rays of sun playing on Macarena’s skin and making her golden curls shine even brighter. 

Zulema put her cup down and walked out of the van, slowly approaching the other woman when she heard the music playing. For a while, she just watched and remained unseen by the blonde whose eyes were still closed. When Macarena stopped moving, her back facing Zulema, the music fade out and for a couple of seconds, the only sound left was the blonde’s breathing and the sound of the ocean. 

Zulema came to wrap her arms around the slim waist, pulling Macarena close to herself after feeling her flinch. 

“ _ Tranquila,  _ it’s just me.” She whispered into the blonde’s ear who immediately relaxed in her arms and brought her arms on top of the ones resting on her body. 

_ Cuando te besé  _ started playing, a soft smile playing around Macarena’s lips at the memories it brought back. They used to be so awkward around each other, neither of them willing to give in first, neither of them allowing the other in. Until it happened. And now it was  _ their  _ song. Whenever the two of them were out or on a road trip and the song started playing they would exchange a glance, grinning at each other. And depending on the occasion it either resulted in a deep kiss or a make out session. 

But this time the response to the song was a bit different. 

Macarena was staring at the ocean, her pulse speeding up. This would change everything, forever. And she was finally willing to give in. 

“ _ Yo te quiero también.”  _

Zulema’s eyes widened, she removed her arms from Macarena’s waist and made her turn around to face her before taking of the yellow sunglasses the blonde was wearing. Macarena looked up at the slightly taller woman, eyes giving her an apologizing look for not speaking up sooner. 

“ _ Mírame.  _ Say that again.” 

Macarena ran her fingertips over Zulema’s arms, looked into her eyes with a serious expression and gave her what she wanted. 

“Te quiero, Zulema.” 

The brunette cupped the younger woman’s face, leaning in to connect their lips in a deep kiss and slowly stepped backwards, heading into the direction of their van as she pulled Macarena with her. 

“Again.”


End file.
